QTV
QTV was a network owned by QTV Inc. It is also the MLB American League TV partner which means QTV affiliates will air most ALB games.]QTV Inc. (formally Qube Media Inc.) use to be a major TV station group, until 2015 where it saw a chance for the new QTV. QTV went off the air on April 13, 2017. Former Programming QTV announced by 1-1-16 many show will be revamped and some shows would have 1 season. On November 28, 2015 QTV announced its new schedule, but for central time only. Later it was announced it will have a new schedule in February 2016. Most programs are produced by Quito Productions, the production of QTV Inc. The Programs we're delayed agian to April 16, 2016 due to other things being planed. News and Info * Good Day USA * QTonight * QNews Now Sports * The Homerun * Yeah Sports. Game Shows * Ice Block * No Guts, and No Glory * Tic Tac KNOW * The Cheap Show * Anything for Money * Child's Play * Risk * Trinity Squares (a mix of Blockbusters and Tic Tac Dough) (Syndicated from Dahrconia) Animated Shows * Family Guy * Happy Tree Friends * The Critic Comedy/Sitcoms * So...7! * Aloha! * Living In The Big Easy * Nerds. -o-o * Sterotypes * Even More Agony * Enimes:101 * News is Everywhere Drama All of QTV's drama programs were purchased from the Import Network *9 to 5 *Calls For Help *Seeing Red *Forensic Chronicles Live/Talk * HitTV * Attack of the Show * No More Chit Chat Anime * InuYasha * Tinto * Deep Eye "Thank You, America" On 1-1-16 after the countdown to 2016 was over a song was heard. It was later announced it was to say thank you for thank you for helping QTV and Plata grow. It was also shown in Spanish on the Plata network. The Block! On June 2015 QTV Inc. partnered with Time Warner/Tuner to revive Kid's WB and relaunch it on QTV in July 2015. Hint TimeWarner and Tunner are own Cartoon Network. ''On February 29, 2016 QTV Inc. announced that they had made a deal with Viacom to relaunch some original Nickelodeon Shows. Also that day they would launch a Spanish version of Kid's WB (as ''Kid's WB En Plata) on March 5, 2016. Also Kids' WB On QTV will possibly re brand to QTVAZ (or QTV Kids, K-QTV). On January 1st 2017, it was renamed to The Block!. Current Shows * Grojband (Ending May 1st) * Almost Naked Animals (Ending May 1st) * Kim Possible * My Life As A Teenage Robot * Hole in the Wall * Cirque Du Freak:The Anime * Invader Zim * Danny Phantom Former Shows * Total Drama:The Ridonculous Race (September 7-October 9 ,2015) Upcoming Shows Plata Plata(silver in spanish) was a Spanish Network also owned by Tribune Broadcasting. Most Plata stations would be on DT2 of QTV O&O stations. Its flagship station was WMZQ-TV in Orlando, FL. On March 1, 2016 Plata would launch its own network instead of being on subchannels on stations. Along with QTV, Plata closed on April 13, 2017. Plata new logo.png|Logo from May 2015-April 13, 2017 Logos QTV Polygon Q.png|QTV Logo (2015-2017) Qtvfirst.png|QTV Logo (2017) everyonesqtv.png|QTV ID (2017) KCBX-TVStations That Air ALB Games KCBX-TV 7-Oakland Athletics (Not San Fransisco Giants, they are in the NLB * KCQ 9-Kansas City Royals * KCV-TV 5-Seattle Mariners * KDFD 12-Texas Rangers * KNSR-TV 7-Minnesota Twins * KQLA 9-Los Angeles Angels * KTXH 7-Hoouston Astros * WBVU 8-Boston Red Sox * WDEO 41-Detriot Tigers * WING 7-Cleavland Indians * WJZZ 13-Baltomore Orioles * WLUK-TV 13-Chicago White Sox * WQNY-TV 4-New York Yankees * WTMA 5-Tampa Bay Rays Category:Fictional television networks Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:Television channels and stations established in 2015 Category:Texas Category:Houston, TX Category:QTV Inc. Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2017 Category:Defunct